


Desperation

by 8Gitz8



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 'Love' is not in Gavin's vocab unless he's talking about cats, And coffee, Gavin not so much, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, M/M, Nines is really chill, They're both dumbasses tho, Typical Gavin Reed swearing, Unspoken love confessions, quareedtine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Gitz8/pseuds/8Gitz8
Summary: Gavin is stuck working at home after a quarantine announcement. Nines has to stay with him.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 51





	Desperation

The barely there brushing of fingers against the back of his hand made him stop his file analysis. His own fingers twitched, wanting to reach out. Instead, he added another cross to his mental notepad, counting 72 instances of that type of contact. Conclusion? Desperation.  


It had only been four days. Four days of doing paperwork and going out to buy necessities. He couldn’t catch anything out there, unlike humans. Speaking of humans...  


He looked at the man sitting next to him. As usual, he looked so messy, so tired. So Gavin. He wanted to touch those rebellious strands of hair, help him relax a bit. Was that what _he_ really wanted, though?  


He felt a painful click in his chest at that thought. He must be missing social interactions with people like Tina and Chris, even Hank. It had nothing to do with him, the android assigned to him both to work and look after him.  


"Nines!"  


He snapped back to reality, turning to the now very close detective. He stored the image in his "Gavin" folder.  


"There you are." He frowned, the expression not unusual on his face. "Did you burn a fuse or something?"  


He looked into those hazel eyes.  


"I was simply downloading some information, Gavin."

* * *

710, now including elbow and shoulder touches. He felt like the number was making fun of him in some way. Like it knew how much he wanted to touch, too. Desperation.  


He checked his surroundings, looking for something to distract himself from the constant pull of those hazel eyes in his mind. He only saw two other androids, also carrying groceries back home. Surely not as much cat food. Probably not the same amount of coffee either. It would last his assigned human the only isolation week left and more.  


He wondered if coffee consumption made the detective even more desperate.

* * *

1428\. Feather light fingers on his back, too. His processors were going to burn anytime now, even if they were just loading a recipe.  


"I told you to let me do it!"  


He swiftly turned, gesturing at his own head with a measuring spoon in hand. "Gavin, you can’t see the recipe. Let me do it."  


The man groaned, aggravated. "Why don't you just phcking guide me, then!? I _need_ to do _something_ , dammit!"  


Desperation.  


His LED turned yellow for a moment. This was his chance. He could finally put that annoying pest of a thought to rest. "Alright," he said, LED returning to a calm blue, "come here."  


Gavin audibly gulped. He took exactly thirty seconds to make a move, hands trembling slightly over the ingredients. He glanced at the android after a moment, averting his gaze quickly when he only got a stare. "What? Let's just get this shit done with."  


He smirked, positioning himself behind the man and grabbing those warm hands. He maneuvered them like an expert puppeteer, quickly cutting vegetables. “Could you stop the shaking for a second? We have enough in the first aid kit, but we don’t want to-”  


The body in front of him did a quick 180°. Hazel eyes glared up at him. Desperation.  


“Not a damn word, toaster,” he mumbled, burying his face in his chest, arms numb at his sides.  


It wasn’t about himself, Gavin just needed to get some coffee with Tina and the others, it would happen soon. His hands twitched at the thought. What was he supposed to do? Embrace the situation? Keep cooking while he’s distracted? Not move at all?  


Before he could even choose, previously motionless arms snaked their way around his middle, squeezing lightly.  


“Gavin, I know you like certain types of physical contact, but couldn’t you handle two more days? Tina sure will be happy to playfully punch you and then hug you again”  


It was silent for two entire minutes.  


“Get the phcking hint, Nines.”  


_Ah._  


“Say no more,” he softly amended, hugging his human.  


It was about him, after all. He knew that he’d be entertained by his detective’s attempts to come to terms with this situation later, only to give up and begrudgingly accept the affection he’s been waiting for. To be honest, he had been waiting to give him said affection too, even if it was met with figurative hissing and clawing.  


No more desperation.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you get inspired...thanks, Michelle.
> 
> Anyway, go watch Detroit Evolution's trailer on YouTube! It's _awesome._


End file.
